


Kiss It All Better

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Bouncers and Shakers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, AU, Bouncer!Gold, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shaker!Belle, Smut (eventually), bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: And it’s true; there’s something about her life, stuck here in this sordid night time world that makes her rankle at the world’s injustices even more, be they her own or someone else’s. Still, she has Gold, and sometimes just snuggly cuddling like this is enough to make her feel better and calm the rage inside.There's a stag party at the club, and after a particularly trying shift, Gold decides to make Belle feel better in the best way he can.Part two of theBouncers and Shakersseries.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompts: "bad day, drink, cuddling" and "stilletos/high heels, party, dirty talk"





	1. Chapter 1

The club is at peak capacity, definitely the busiest that Belle’s ever seen it, and she’s rushed off her feet, no chance of respite for the foreseeable future. There’s a stag party in and they’re a rowdy disruptive bunch, already half-cut before they arrived. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Dove and Tiny patrolling the stage area. It’s not just the bar staff who’ve had their work cut out for them tonight. She hasn’t seen Gold, but she knows he’s around, quietly masterminding proceedings and keeping an eye on the situation like he always does.

A young man, already deep in his cups, staggers over to the bar from the nearest stage where Dorothy has just finished her dance. Belle shakes her head. No more for him tonight. From the way he and his friends were acting earlier when Ruby was giving him a lap dance, he’s the groom to be. She raises an eyebrow as he slumps slightly, beckoning her over frantically. She wonders what his fiancée would say if she were here.

“Sir, you’re drunk,” she says as she comes over.

“Yes,” he slurs enthusiastically. “Very drunk. Rum please.”

Belle shakes her head. “No. I’m not serving you any more tonight.”

“But why not! I’m perfectly ok!” he protests, then lets out a wolf whistle as Ariel drops her panties on the main stage.

“I’m not serving you any more,” Belle repeats.

“But I’ve got money!” The man waves bills at her, and a glint comes into his hazy eyes. “Hey, maybe you could take it.” A leery wink follows. “Show off what’s under those cute little booty shorts of yours.”

Belle rolls her eyes. It’s not the first time she’s been offered money to get on the bar and strip, and it won’t be the last. She leaves the drunkard and goes over to serve another, slightly more sober group.

“Hey!” The guy keeps trying to get her attention even though Mulan is reiterating that he won’t be served any more alcohol. “Hey, sweetcheeks!”

Belle sees him out of the corner of her eye as he grabs the remnants of someone else’s drink and tosses at her back before Mulan can grab his hand and slam it flat on the bar. The groom is unperturbed and just laughs, starting up a chant of ‘take it off, take it off!’ as Belle plucks at her vodka soaked top. To be honest, it’s actually quite nice to have the cold from the ice against her skin where she’s overheating in the stifling club, but the shock of the sudden attack has her frozen to the spot. The dunkard’s cronies have joined in the mantra and half the club’s attention is now focussed on the bar.

“Belle, poppet?” Jefferson’s hands steer her away from the bar towards the back. On his way, he grabs the walkie talkie from it position next to the gin bottles and barks into it.

“Gold, get that stag do out of here now.”

_“Oh, believe me, I’m doing it with pleasure,”_ Gold’s voice growls over the connection.

“Are you all right, poppet?” Jefferson asks once they’re in the locker room.

Belle nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s just the suddenness, you know?”

Jefferson never fails to make her feel better simply by dint of his appearance. He’s the only male shaker in the joint and when he was told that the uniform for the girls was hot pants and high heels but he’d be wearing jeans and sneakers, he promptly turned said jeans into his own hot pants, reasoning that if the girls got to show off their beautiful legs, then he should too. _“I thought that the best way to fight the rampant sexism was to show them quite how ridiculous it was.”_ But management still hasn’t changed the dress code and Jefferson continues to wear his hot pants in solidarity with his fellow shakers. Sometimes he even wears the heels as well, if he really wants to make the aggressively masculine patrons uncomfortable, but given his inability to walk very far in stilettos, that only happens on special occasions.

There’s a huge commotion from the bar, and Belle surmises that the stag party is taking umbrage at being told to leave. Jefferson catches her eye.

“Want to watch?” he asks.

Belle nods and quickly pulls a dry top out of her locker, changing and following Jeff back out into the bar.

Gold is looking absolutely glorious to behold and it’s almost enough to make the bad day worth it. The entirety of the club is now watching him, the music still pounding out but no-one dancing. Ariel’s halfway up her pole, mesmerised, and Ruby’s sat down on her client’s lap, arms crossed over her breasts and a ferocious expression on her face. Ruby is Belle’s best friend among the dancers and they look out for each other.

“I will not tell you again,” Gold says, and the menace in his voice sends a shiver down Belle’s spine. “Get out of this club or I will call the police.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” the groom is protesting, and his mates are egging him on.

“You assaulted a member of staff and you’re drunk and disorderly,” Gold continues coolly. One of the stag party seems to have come to his senses and is tugging on the groom’s sleeve, urging him to leave, because Gold’s fingers are flexing on his cane handle and Dove and Tiny have come over and are standing behind the group looking menacing, as if they’re about to pick them up bodily under the arms and toss them out of the window. Belle wouldn’t put it past them; they’re certainly strong enough and they’d protect the girls with their lives. The groom, unfortunately, does not take heed of his slightly more sober friend’s warning, and decides that obviously, the most sensible course of action is to take a swing at Gold. His reaction is like lightning, bringing one hand up to block the blow and knocking the drunkard’s feet out from under him with his cane.

The suddenness of the action shocks everyone into silence, even the DJ, who is so stunned by the scene that he forgets to put the next song on. Gold nods to Dove and Tiny, and they take care of things from there as he comes over to Belle.

“You ok?” he asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. The tenderness is so at odds with his previous demeanour, and Belle smile,s because whilst working in this place can bring out the worst in them, they can always bring out the best in each other.

“Do you want to go home?” Jeff asks. “I’ll clock you out, no-one need ever know.”

Belle shakes her head. She’s seen worse than having a drink thrown at her and if she goes home then she’ll only be waiting around for Gold.

“No, I’ll be fine,” she assures Jefferson, but she glances across at Gold. “Maybe a five minute break though?”

Jefferson catches the look between them and raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure five minutes will be long enough?”

Belle rolls her eyes. “Very sure, Jeff.” She takes Gold by the hand, leading him off into the locker room. Once they’re alone, Gold slips his arms around her and she buries her face in his shoulder with a contented sigh, feeling safe and loved and ready to conquer the world if her feet didn’t ache so much.

“You’re so resilient and remarkable,” Gold murmurs, stroking her hair.

“Not really,” Belle replies. “I’m always an angry little thing on the inside.” And it’s true; there’s something about her life, stuck here in this sordid night time world that makes her rankle at the world’s injustices even more, be they her own or someone else’s. Still, she has Gold, and sometimes just snuggly cuddling like this is enough to make her feel better and calm the rage inside.

“We should probably get back out there,” she says eventually, although she really doesn’t want to move.

“We probably should,” Gold agrees, but he makes no move to release her, and Belle giggles against his shoulder. The music has long since started up again outside, and they sway a little in time to the thumping beat, completely at odds with the tone of the music.

“What are you thinking about?” Belle asks presently, once they’ve been silent for another minute or so.

“Mmm.” Gold addresses himself to her hair, kissing her scalp above her ear. “I’m just thinking about all the naughty things I’d like to do to you to try and make up for the bad day you’re having.”

Belle looks up at him and she can see the little twinkle of desire in his eyes.

“Hold that thought,” she says, bringing her arms up to hook around his neck and pull him in for a long kiss. “Store them all up and tell them to me on the way home.”

“As you wish.” Gold pecks a soft kiss to her lips and lets her go, and together they return to the front of house. The club is back to normal now, as if the stand-off with the stag party never occurred – the bar is booming with business and the dancers are performing their acts. Belle returns to her position behind the bar, Mulan and Jefferson both shooting her questioning looks. She smiles in reassurance. She’s fine, and if Gold is to be believed, then she’s going to be feeling even better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out into the cold early morning air and darkness is a relief after the stuffy night inside the club. After the stag party left, things returned to normal, but Belle couldn’t help noticing that all the other patrons viewed Gold and his cane with a new-found fear and respect. His hand squeezes hers and brings her back to the present as they walk back to her apartment. They pass Ruby and Dorothy waiting for the night bus, cuddled together for warmth, Ruby’s arms around Dorothy inside her coat. Hers and Gold’s isn’t the only bright thing to have come from their neon and darkness world. The streets are pretty much deserted as they trudge home; the morning frost has already formed and Gold’s limp is heavy, his grip on his cane tight and unyielding. Half a block from Belle’s apartment, they pass another bar that’s kicking out its incredibly drunk patrons ready for closing.

“Hey,” one of them slurs, spotting Belle and Gold walking towards them. “D’you want to go to a party?”

Gold chuckles. “No thanks,” he calls back. “We’ve just been to one.”

Belle has to grin at that; working at the club is being in the middle of one long party, one they can never enjoy and that has dampened their enthusiasm for all other kinds of parties. As they get closer, Belle realises with an uncomfortable swooping sensation in her stomach that this is the same group that were thrown out of the strip club earlier. It’s a mixture of humour at the irony of the situation and fear of what might happen if they in their turn recognise her and Gold.

The groom is now completely paralytic, being held up by two of his mates.

“Come on,” the first man who hailed them says. “He’s getting married tomorrow!”

“Really,” Gold quips, and Belle can hear the steel in his voice for he too has recognised the group. “It looks to me like all he’ll be getting any time soon is a stomach pump.”

Perfectly on cue, the groom empties his stomach contents over his best man and Gold just raises his eyebrows, putting his free arm around Belle’s shoulders as they pass the group. Thankfully they’re too distracted to pay the pair any more mind, but Belle does not relax until she and Gold are round the corner.

“You were going to tell me all the naughty things that you were going to do to me,” Belle says as they reach her building and she lets them in.

“Indeed I was.” Gold’s voice is a purr in her ears as he follows her inside and they get in the elevator. He presses in close against her, his hand skimming down her side to rest on her hip, fingers digging in a little.

“So what are you going to do?” Belle asks, and she’s very aware of how husky her voice sounds already, even without him having said anything.

“Well, nothing in the elevator,” he says, nodding towards the CCTV camera above them. “But once we get into your apartment, then I can assure you that we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

He’s not even saying anything particularly naughty, but Belle still feels the heat pooling between her thighs in anticipation. The rickety elevator reaches her floor and they make their way into her flat. It’s dark, just the way Belle likes it. She’s nocturnal for the most part, almost never opening her curtains since she sleeps during the day. The place is a mess of disorganised clutter but it’s nothing Gold hasn’t seen before, and it’s home to her. His place is no different.

Usually there’s a little lull when they get inside. A bit of tidying is done, the fridge is raided for a midnight snack after so long spent on their feet, or they just collapse onto the sofa and put the all-night gambling channels on for a bit just to reintroduce a bit of mundane normality into their lives.

Not tonight though. Tonight, the promise of tantalising things to come has them both one edge, wanting to get into bed as soon as possible.

“So,” Belle says, her voice low. “Tell me all the naughty things you’re going to do to me to make me feel better.”

Gold smiles. “Well, first of all, I’ll take your clothes off. Undress you piece by piece and reveal more of the gorgeous body underneath.” He unzips her coat and hangs it up, shedding his own which joins it beside the door.

“Do you see us moving to the bedroom at any point?” Belle murmurs as he kisses her newly-exposed neck. As much as she would love to stay here in Gold’s arms being lavished by kisses, her knees feel like they might give out underneath her at any moment.

“Might be a good idea,” Gold agrees. “If I had two working legs I’d carry you bridle style, so unless you want a fireman’s lift it might be easier for you to make your way to said bedroom under your own steam.”

Belle just laughs and leads him through to her bedroom. It’s her sanctuary, this room, and she likes to share that sanctuary with him. In here, nothing matters; the world outside ceases to exist and their lives can be condensed down to this one room and the feelings and desires within it.

Tonight Belle doesn’t take in her room as much as she might do normally, Gold’s wonderful lips and hands distracting her as he walks her slowly towards the bed, kissing gently over her lips and neck until her calves hit the bed and she flops down backwards. Despite the excitement at what is to come there is still an undeniable heaviness settling in her limbs, the tiredness from her exhausting shift at work is still making itself known, pushing through her arousal. Belle doesn’t mind. Sometimes tired, sleepy sex is the best sex. Gold toes his shoes off and pulls off her own, then collapses onto the bed beside her, pecking kisses over her lips and chin.

“You said something about taking all my clothes off,” Belle reminds him. He sits up and smirks down at her.

“So I did. I guess I’d best get started.” He swiftly divests her of her top and bra, hands coming down to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples under his palms as they pebble and harden at his teasing touch. “I love your breasts,” he says. “I want to kiss them, put little lovebites all over them so that you’ll always know you’re mine and that I love you so much.” He bends to lavish attention over her chest, sucking on her pert nipples and laving his tongue over them, teeth tugging a little but never leaving a mark, never causing pain. They’re a sedate and gentle couple really, although Gold’s silver tongue can get away from him sometimes when he lets it.

“What else do you want to do to me?” Belle asks, her voice barely more than a breath as Gold licks and kisses his way down over her belly to the waistband of her jeans.

“So much, my sweetheart. I want to fuck you with my tongue, feel you dripping in my mouth and drink you dry. Stroke you in just the right way, make you squirt out all that delicious honey that’s hiding in your sweet pussy.”

She can feel herself getting hotter and wetter as he speaks, and Belle wriggles her hips, eager for more, for him to make good on his words. She unfastens her jeans and shoves all her layers down to her knees, pushing her pelvis up towards him in unspoken invitation.

“God, you’re wet,” he says, eyeing the silken smear on her gusset and dabbing at her slick folds, gradually pushing two fingers into her entrance. Belle clutches at him, desperately wanting more. “I love it when you look like this, so wet and ready for me to just lick you up.”

He pulls her bottoms all the way off and settles himself between her thighs, nuzzling against her mound and dragging his tongue along her folds.

“You’re good enough to eat,” he growls. “God above, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Belle’s going to say something, but then Gold’s mouth his on her slit, his tongue lapping at her folds, swirling around her clit and pushing into her entrance, and all words are lost as he kisses her better in the most intimate sense. His lips and tongue feel like they’re everywhere at once, never ceasing to make her feel amazing even as his hand joins in; one, two, three fingers pushing up into her, filling her up and persistently curling inside, bringing her right to the brink of utter bliss and then over that peak. Belle cards her fingers into Gold’s hair as she comes with a shout of joy, her thighs shaking uncontrollably either side of his head. He grins at her as he pulls away, kissing down the inside of her thighs and smearing her wetness over her skin. Belle can only lie boneless, legs lolling apart, as he pulls back completely, sitting up to continue undressing. His cock is bulging in his trousers and Belle eyes it with a sleepy smirk.

“So how do you want me?” she purrs. “Because it looks like someone’s ready to join in the fun.”

“Oh, he is.” Gold drops his trousers and underpants, palming his hard, flushed cock unashamedly, bold strokes from root to tip, and Belle enjoys the show until he kicks off his garments and gets back on the bed with her. “More than ready.”

Belle rolls onto her side, pressing up close against him, filling his length hot and throbbing against her thigh.

“What do you fancy?” he growls, fingers running down her side to squeeze her bottom.

“I like it when you cover me,” Belle replies. “Roll me over and fill my up with your big, thick cock, pound into me from behind. Fuck me into the mattress.” It’s one of her favourite positions, especially when she’s sleepy like this. Lying on her stomach, feeling Gold’s warm weight covering her, so close to her, like a kind of safety blanket. But Gold shakes his head.

“Not tonight. I want to see your beautiful face tonight.”

So Belle tips back onto her back, bringing Gold with her and pulling him in for a deep kiss as she crosses her ankles around his back. He’s still so close, no air between them, and after a bit of shuffling to line them up, he presses in smoothly and easily; she’s still so wet from her own orgasm.

There’s no more talking. Belle just holds him close, as close as she can get him and still, it seems, not close enough. He’s panting as his hips roll into hers, and as he stills, a rush of heat spilling inside her, he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

This love, this intimacy, it’s something that Belle didn’t think she could ever have, not with the way her life has turned out so far. But this thing that they share is theirs and no matter the odds, Belle knows that they’ll both fight for it tooth and nail, this one little piece of bright, this light in an ocean of darkness.

Gold slips out and moves off her, and Belle misses his weight until he spoons up behind her, arms coming around her and pulling her in close. The bar can be loud and it can be vicious, but she knows that Gold’s always got her back. She twists in his arms for a final kiss, readily provided.

“I love you.”

Gold smiles, as sleepy and drained as she’s feeling. “I love you too.”

Whatever the world throws at them, Belle knows that they can kiss it all better, and for what bits their love cannot bandaid, they will weather the storm together.


End file.
